


those were the reasons, and that was New York.

by thevelvet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevelvet/pseuds/thevelvet
Summary: new york. december. 2008. baekhyun meets a very handsome stranger.





	those were the reasons, and that was New York.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to frank sinatra and suddenly this story just came flooding out of me lmao I hope you all enjoy it!

december. 2008. It was 5am and I was riding my bike through the busy streets of new york city. even at 5am, the city that never sleeps truly doesn't sleep. I needed to clear my head, I've been in new york for a little over a month now, visiting my cousins who I've never meet before. It was my first time out of korea and it was exhausting for more reasons than one. to say my english was bad would be an understatement; I could say hello, thank you and goodbye and that was it, the jet lag has worn off by now but I do find myself waking up at 3am on occasion, and lastly american food. it was just ...gross. at first it excited me due to the amount of american television I watch but after a while the same unhealthy taste of american cuisine became intolerable, and yes, exhausting. 

this was my first time exploring the new york scene all by myself, so late at night. everything was so beautifully lit up, just as it's seen in the movies. while riding my bike I envisioned frank sinatra's famous "new york, new york" playing through the streets just for me, while I was in this fantasy type daydream i noticed that I was about crash into someone.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY". I yelled with great force, hoping that it caught the individuals attention.  
"DUDE JUST PRESS THE BREAKS". the strange yelled back in korean.

the stranger didn't look korean, but his dialect seemed very good. It also didn't hurt that this stranger was very good looking, he had hair as dark as the night sky and eyes as shining as the morning sun. he was wearing a large coat that looked like it would swallow him whole, it was adorable. 

"I'm so sorry hyung I didn't see you there are you okay?"  
"hyung? how do you know I'm older than you? do I look that old?"  
"well um yeah"  
"bloody hell is this how you speak to your hyungs? so rude."  
"well then how old are you?"  
"how old are you?"  
"no. I asked first."  
"well. I asked SECOND"  
"uh, I asked third."  
"you're so annoying."  
"I could be your hyung and you're calling me annoying. Wow."  
"you called me hyung first, remember?"  
"you called me hyung second, remember?"  
"no I did- I'm leaving."  
"WAIT"  
"what?"  
"you're the first korean speaker I've meet here besides my own family."  
"oh, well um, hi I'm zhang yixing."  
"hello zhang yixing, my name is byun baekhyun - I assume you're not actually korean by your name, excuse me if I'm wrong."  
"no, no you're correct I'm actually chinese, but i moved to korea when I was 12 because of my mom's job."  
"what does your mom do?"  
"she's was the makeup director at vogue china but now she's the creative director of I-D korea, which is why we're in new york right now actually she's doing some fashion stuff."  
"that's so freaking cool, my mums just a chef."  
"at least your mom can cook."  
"stop being rude about your mom."  
"well you said your mom 'was just a chef'."  
"urgh, let's just agree we both have pretty cool moms okay?"  
"fine. we have pretty cool moms"  
"we do."  
"okay, so now we're best friends tell me your age hyung."  
"I have a better idea, I'll give you three chances to guess my age and if you get it right I'll tell you if you don't i won't."  
"that's a shit game."  
"alright then, I guess you're never gonna find out."

I stopped walking and looked this yixing kid straight in the eye, hoping my powerful gaze will crack him and make him tell me his age.

"Is there something on my face? I know I'm good looking but you can't just keep staring at me like that, at least buy me coffee first."  
"YOU'RE NOT GOOD LOOKING"  
"that's a lie."  
"no it's not."  
"yes. yes it is."  
"NO ITS NOT."  
"yes it is."

this is clearly going nowhere so I use a trick i saw on tv, i repeat what yixing has said in hope that he would disagree with himself! it's a sure fire plan! 

"yes it is." I state confidently.  
"I'm glad you've come to your senses"  
"you bastard you're meant to say no it's not."  
"I'm 18."  
"what?"  
"I said I'm 18 you loser."  
"oooooh so you are my hyung! I knew it."  
"please don't tell me you're 12."  
"I'm insulted, DO I look 12 to you?"  
"well-"  
"our friendship is over."  
"I'm just joking loser."  
"STOP calling me a loser you loser."  
"I'm your hyung loser you can't call me a loser."  
"whatever I'm 17."  
"hmm"  
"hmm what?"  
"nothing I'm just relieved you're not 12."  
"thanks? I guess."

I looked at my watch and it was 7am. I've been walking the cold streets of new york with this (cute) stranger since 5am and I can easily say this is the most fun I've had on this whole trip, but I don't want to get ahead of myself. when he smiles my heart beats uncontrollably, I've never meet someone who's smile come replace the sun and God it's hard acting like it annoys me when he calls me a loser, even though I want to hear him call me a loser maybe a couple billion times. we walk a little more talking about our families and school life; he studies psychology and ethics at university while I'm in my last year of high school, he plays guitar while I play piano and finally I really like it when he says my name.  
after it feels like we've walked everywhere in new york city and back we realise it's time for us to depart.

"it was nice meeting you zhang yixing."  
"and you byun baekhyun."  
"I don't know if this is too forward but I would like to, you know, see you again, if you want."  
"I would like that, very much actually."  
"um great, give me your phone."  
"you're not gonna take thousands of selfies are you?"  
"no you loser I'm giving you my number."  
"oh"  
"yeah"  
"you saved your name as baekhyunnie"  
"yeah haha that's what my friends call me back home."  
"it's cute."

and in that exact moment I felt all the blood in my whole body rush to my face. 

"your face is all red"  
"no your face is all red"  
"you're such a loser it's okay."  
"what's okay?"  
"nothing just go home. I'll call you later tonight."  
"make sure you call me."  
"I promise I will baekhyunnie."


End file.
